


Flashes

by rikus



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikus/pseuds/rikus
Summary: in which, through the eyes of each other, gray and lucy find their way to one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/261170) by Joss Whedon. 



> Heavily inspired by the film In Your Eyes (2014), directed by Brin Hill. I, in no way, claim this idea to be my own, and acknowledge the original writer. This is for alternate universe purposes ONLY.

It was only a brief moment, a flash, that she could see everything in crystal clear vision. The blinding white of snow covering the ground and the crisp blue of the cloudless sky above. She could feel the chill of the winter biting at her skin as she sat in the middle of the hot classroom, and she could see the breath that puffed out of her mouth. But it wasn't her breath, it was someone else's. They laid flat on their stomach, wisps of black hair blowing in and out vision. She could hear the yelling of children and the squeals of excitement and the bark of a dog nearby. 

"Gray, be careful!" She heard a woman shout.

In a voice that wasn't her's came the reply, "I will!" 

With a forceful kick, she was zooming down the hill at a fast speed as the blades of the sled cut in the snow. She could hear the giggle of the person she was seeing through as well as her own mingling with the sound of her teacher yelling at her, asking what she was laughing at. Before she could fully take it all in, though, there was a tree; a tree coming up at an increasingly fast rate. The discomfort settled deep in the pit of her own stomach, and with another yell from that same woman from earlier, everything went black again. 

Lucy fell to the cold ground of her classroom, completely passed out from the collision; the collision that didn't happen directly to her, yet she felt so vividly. 

It was the only time Lucy ever saw anything other than the dark world she'd been born in to. It was a memory that stuck with her as she continued on in her life, learning braille and learning how to navigate without the use of her eyes. It was the only thing that kept her going, the thought that there really is such a beautiful world out there and though she may not be able to see it, she was living in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for such a short introduction! However, I didn't want to risk milking the beginning too much, and sometimes the shorter, the better. Chapters will be significantly longer, hopefully, and though I don't have a set schedule, I hope to have at least one chapter out every two weeks until my schedule clears up! Thank you for reading!


End file.
